1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage sheds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for storage sheds have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include rails that permit the selective movement of the shed's walls to expose the stored items. The typical storage shed requires a user to enter or reach the items stored through a door or window. This results in very limited access for some of the stored objects specially those in the back. With the present invention, a user has complete access to the stored items since walls are moved temporarily exposing what is stored.